This Troublesome Feeling We Call Love
by zzTroublesomezz
Summary: Shikamaru is feeling this very troublesome feeling. What is it? And who is this Blonde Kunoichi? Temari or Ino? Does Shikamaru tell the kunoichi or does he keep it locked in his heart or tell her? Please R&R sounds way better then the summary.


Hello!! Ok another ShikaIno oneshot. I love this couple! KK Please review I really like getting reviews from you people and I haven't gotten any so far, so please make me happy and make my day and submit reviews! ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the couple Shikamaru Ino, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them.

* * *

"I win again." Sighed a lazy pineapple headed boy we all know as Shikamaru. He put his head on his hands and looked up at his stunned sensei. Asuma Sarutobi looked at his student pulled out another cigarette and shock his head.

"Sensei, I'm leaving." Shikamaru got up at started to walked to the door when Asuma spoke up.

"Shikamaru, don't be late tomorrow." He grinned and Shikamaru gave a one handed wave and walked out. Shikamaru walked down the streets of Konoha and stopped at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Chouji was chowing down on Ramen with Naruto. He sighed and kept walking, when a flower shop caught his eye. A beautiful blonde haired Konoha kunoichi was smiling as she sold a basket of flowers to a lady. He shock his head and kept walking toward his place. He opened the door to see his father playing shogi with Inoichi. Shikamaru walked right passed them but winced when he heard Inoichi yell.

"NOOOOOOO!!" He heard his father chuckle and the door shut.

"Dad? Lost again?" It was Ino. Shikamarus heart raced, why was she here? Why did he feel like this? This was all too troublesome. Shikamaru walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Ino." He waved.

"Hi Shikamaru." She smiled and waved. His heart did three front flips and started to beat like a steady drum. Why was he feeling this way? Why was Ino making his heart flip?

"Shikamaru?" Ino waved her hand in front of his face. He was staring off into space.

"Ummm ya." He shock his head. "You want something to eat?" He asked her.

"No it's ok, I'm going out for dinner soon." She replied and turned down his offer.

"Ino, let's go." Inoichi said as he got up from where he had been sitting a few moments ago.

"Bye Shikamaru, see you tomorrow." She smiled again and took off with her father. Shikaku looked at his son and told him to sit down. Shikamaru did and started a game of shogi with his father. Sadly winning against his father that day was out of the question. He may have beaten his sensei twice that day but he couldn't beat his father.

"Shikamaru you have to tell her." His father told him out of the blue, but Shikamaru knew exactly what he meant. Was he making it that obvious that he liked her? Shikamaru frowned and went up to his room. Thinking about the new feeling he had felt that day for Ino made his head hurt, it was too troublesome to think about. He went to bed with a pounding head and pounding heart.

The kunais were everywhere, coming in from all directions. Shikamaru with his 200+IQ had a hard time pin pointing where the kunais were coming from. He looked directly at the kunichi who was standing beside him, her kunai in her hand, her sky blue eyes narrowed and moving around. She looked like an angel. He quickly stopped his thoughts from going any further, not at a time like this.

He grabbed a kunai and fired it at tree. More kunais were fired randomly at them. Ino covered her face with her arms. Chouji lowered his head and turned to the side. As Shikamaru looked at his very close friends, the friends he cared most about, the friends he had made when he himself was a little ninja, the friends that he would be with till the end. The friends he would give his life for to protect.

He faced forward, the area they were in was becoming too dangerous. They had all been hit more then once, blood dripping down their arms and legs. He told them they needed to get out of this place now. Ino looked at him, her eyes looked worried. Chouji nodded and took Ino with him as the disappeared into the trees.

Shikamaru stood there frozen. He put his hands together forming a circle and thought, he thought until he had 200 moves in his head that would work. He made the first move and took out a kunai he fired it into the trees and followed it in. He threw another in with an explosive tag. BOOM it exploded the smoke and dust mixed together to create a screen that you could not see through. Kunais came at him and he was hit. He knew where the ninja was, but his chakra was low he would have to finish him off with his last attack. He spotted the black figure and sent his shadow after it and that was the end.

-----

Back in Konoha team 10 got bandaged up and was sent home. Ino walked close to Shikamaru, close enough Shikamaru could reach out, grab her and tell her how he really felt. Chouji left the two and went home for dinner. Shikamaru looked away from Ino and blushed, this new feeling was very troublesome, it was such a drag, it was a pain, it was love. Ino stopped in her tracks and Shikamaru looked at her.

"Shikamaru, you scared me today." She mumbled but he could hear everything. "Don't do that again, please." Her sky blue eyes met his dark brown eyes, causing him to turn away from her stare. The sun had started to set Shikamaru had to look at the fallen angel again. Her blond hair looked orange against the pink, yellow, orange sky. Her eyes tinted pink. Shikamaru blushed. She looked up at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, should he tell this troublesome women how he really felt about her, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, should he take his fathers advice and tell her? It could kill their friendship, it could cause her not talk to him ever again, it could make her hate him, but it could also murder his heart for keeping it bottle up too long. He looked back at the blond kunoichi.

"Ino…Ino…I…I love you." He shut his eyes tight so that all he could she was black. He heard the soft giggle of the girl he had just told he loved. He opened his eyes meeting her gaze.

"Shikamaru Nara…I love you too." He blushed madly but took the fallen angel into his arms and hugged her, she hugged back.

He looked down at her, she lifted her head and moved in closer, so their lips touched. They released from the kiss and stood their as the sun went down, Shikamaru's arms circling Ino and Ino smiling to herself resting her head on his soft green Chuunin vest.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review it doesn't take that long and want to hear what you think so please review.

Thanks for reading

-Jessie


End file.
